Zombie Dawn
Zombie Dawn is a puzzle/strategy game released on 23rd April 2008. Players take the role of a Zombie Overlord, who commands zombies to go around and assimilate humans, turning them into zombies as well. On 1st April 2009, an expansion for the game titled "Zombie Dawn:The UK Levels" was released, which takes place in London, England. There is also a sequel entitled: Zombie Dawn Multiplayer: Fight of the living dead. List of Levels Controls *Left Mouse Button (On zombie): Select zombie *Left Mouse Button (On map): Send selected zombies to the cursor. *Left Mouse Button (Hold down and drag): Creates a box around several zombies, allowing you to select more than one. *Right Mouse Button: Unselect zombie *Right Mouse Button (Hold down and drag): Move camera *Arrow Keys: Move camera *Shift + Left Click: Selects a zombie. Click on different zombies to select them all *Ctrl + A: Select all zombies on the map *Esc: Pause Menu Power-ups When taken, power-ups are shown on the bottom of the screen. To activate them, the player must click on the power-up, then on the chosen target. UK only power-ups Survivors Rivals (UK only) Achievements Total Achievements: 32 Total Orb Points: 11,100 Trivia *The portraits of previous Presidents, such as Abraham Lincoln and John F. Kennedy, are randomly spread around the White House levels. *On the Mall level "The Cinema", if you put sound on and turn the music off you can hear that the sound effects in the cinema are from another FunOrb game Dr Phlogiston Saves the Earth. *Until March 2009, you could keep assimilating soldiers for 100 points each. Soldiers are no longer worth points. *On the Security Control level, in the southern room full of humans, there are what appear to be pulse maggots from the game TerraPhoenix contained in test jars. *On the Test Chamber level, in the northern room with a single mutant strain and a scientist, there is a portal that is from Zombie Dawn Multiplayer. *The news post announcing the UK levels began, "Never mind the British, here's the zombies," in apparent reference to the Sex Pistols' album "Never Mind The Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols". Alternatively, it may be a reference to the common cry "The British are coming!". *If you turn off the music but leave the sound on in Terminal 5, you can hear what seems to be a person talking over the intercom (which is heard as mumbling), followed by some screaming and then being assimilated. *Strangely, the Turret Soldier's minigun on the Precinct Bonus Level is invisible, only the tripod is visible. *On the 1st of April 2009, free players were given full access to the Washington levels and London levels were an expansion for members. *When the UK Expansion was added, in the trailer on the Home Page, in the Flight Listings scene, the flight number for London was "ZD666". "ZD", could stand for "Zombie Dawn", whilst "666" was the symbol for the Devil. The terminal was called "Terminal 13" and the time of departure was "13:13", "13" is seen as an unlucky number. de:Zombie-Meister *Most/all levels in the Palace have portraits of Zombies reaching for the queen. *Zombie Dawn is currently FunOrbs #4 most played game and the most played single player game. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Strategy Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Single Player Games Category:All Games